


Pretty face like Morgan

by uncanny_outlaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Knifeplay, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncanny_outlaw/pseuds/uncanny_outlaw
Summary: A short one shot based off an RP. Micah's fairly new to the gang and unsociable as he is, he spends his evening sharpening his knife on the side of the camp, until Arthur comes over to tease him.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Pretty face like Morgan

It was a cold evening, a late fall in the state of New Austin. Despite the state being devilishly hot during the warmer months, the nights were always cold and usually unpleasant by the end of the year, especially if you spent them on the run with a gang of outlaws, living in tents, sleeping on the ground. Not that a life like this was something new for Micah Bell, the man couldn’t remember the last time he slept surrounded by four, stable walls. Staying in hotels, or saloons and fucking whores didn’t count, considering he didn’t allow himself to sleep in those filthy beds. Always with one eye open, not even trusting his own shadow. Not even now, with the gang of about twenty outlaws holed up somewhere hidden from sight, was he allowing himself a tight, nightly rest. On this chilly night, he was leaning his side against a tree, on the very edge of the camp. He wasn’t the most sociable person, he was fairly new to the gang and didn’t intend to show friendliness of any sort, aside from the leader, naturally. He was still figuring Dutch and the layers to his personality out, but more or less he knew what he wanted. He longed for an approval from a male authority, but his self destructive tendencies longed for much more. Other than that, he couldn’t care less for anyone else from this gang. Lost in thought, he was sharpening his knife slowly, staring into the void.

“Bell.”

He didn’t notice a taller, dark blonde man approaching until his last name got called out for the third time, loudly. Micah glared at him.

“Morgan, your name was?”

“Ain’t the friendliest, are you?”

Oh, Micah was not in the mood to be teased, not now, nor ever, especially not by the likes of someone like Arthur Morgan. Their personalities crashed like two worlds, both strange to one another. Arthur smirked in his usual antagonising manner to which Micah forced a visibly fake smile.

“I am as friendly as the come, cowboy. As they come.”

“Oh, they do, do they?”

What. If only he could just tell the man to piss off and not speak. Unfortunately for Micah, Arthur had the authority given by Dutch himself, which Micah envied and hated to admit. He knew damn well he couldn’t allow himself to act this cocky just yet, not towards a man whom Dutch considered his right hand. Even so, his anger driven masculinity wouldn’t let a single chance of asserting dominance slide. He raised his brow and checked Arthur out, continuing to sharpen his knife, slowly.

“Not when they see you ‘round, bet they don’t.”

Arthur frowned. He approached Micah closer, looking at how his rough hands held the weapon.

“You ain’t impressin’ no one, you know that?”

“Boy, I ain’t tryina.”

Again, Micah Bell was not having it. Arthur wasn’t giving up on whatever it was that he was trying to achieve. He smirked and leaned his hand against the tree, right next to Micah’s head. He was taller than the other blonde and what he did just now made Micah realise it, and oh did he hate it.

“What are you doing?”

Micah tried to sound unimpressed, but for some reason, something told him to not say his usual line for when somebody got too close to his liking, that he didn’t like people so close to him. He stopped mid sharpening the knife, hands by each of his hips.

“What am I doing?”

He couldn’t help but giggle at Arthur and his pathetic attempt to actually intimidate him. If anything, he was shit at flirting, not that Micah knew much about that himself, or even admitted it. He reached out his hand and poked Arthur’s chest with his index finger.

“Boy, if you don’t move.”

Arthur was a pretty enough man, more than Micah would like to admit before himself. They looked each other in the eyes, they both knew the other fancied men, their eyes revealed it to them. Arthur actually complied, but not in a way Micah would expect. The taller man got down and crouched, resting one hand on Micah’s hip and the other against the tree. He glared up, his eyes piercing Micah’s.

“Obedient doggy, aren’t you.”

“Only when I feel like it.”

Micah’s heart skipped a beat, he wouldn’t say no to having his cock sucked by a pretty face like Morgan, but the younger man didn’t have that in mind, he had more self respect than that. After a second that felt too long, Arthur grabbed Micah by the wrist, firmly, and pulled the hand responsible for holding the knife towards his face. Making the sluttiest expression he could get himself to put on, Arthur opened his mouth and ran his tongue up the sharp part of the blade. Once finished, he licked his upper lip smearing a little bit of blood on it, all this time not taking his eyes off of Micah’s who was glaring at him in disbelief.

“What in the hell …?”

Arthur stood up and went straight for a kiss, not that Micah would mind. It was intense, Micah Bell was intense. Once Arthur opened his mouth, he finally closed his eyes. Their tongues slid against one another, making Micah taste the blood from the cut on Arthur’s tongue. As he tried to pull him closer, getting more into the kiss, the taller man broke it and pulled away. They looked at each other for a moment, before Arthur turned to walk away without a word.

What in the god forsaken world …

Micah was looking in the direction that Arthur went towards, unaware for just how long. Once he snapped out of it, he wiped his mouth with the surface of his hand. There was some blood on it, fortunately it didn’t stain his sleeve. It wasn’t the sexiest thing that ever happened to him, but it happened unexpectedly enough to make him sickeningly horny.


End file.
